Baile de Máscaras
by Humana de Cristal
Summary: Bella es una experta arqueóloga que conocía la mala reputación del Conde Cullen, apodado la Bestia. Edward, solo quería vengarse por la muerte de sus padres, pero ¿correrá el peligro de perder el corazón?
1. PrologoDesenmascarado

**Baile de máscaras**

Al conde Cullen lo apodaban _la bestia_ y Bella Swan conocía bien su mala reputación. Pero, como experta arqueóloga, también sabía que la familia del conde poseía la mayor colección de antigüedades egipcias de Inglaterra. Lo malo era que su atolondrado padrastro también lo sabía… y estaba empeñado en robarla. De modo que, cuando fue sorprendido intentando robar a Cullen, Bella se vio obligada a vencer su miedo y a enfrentarse valerosamente con el hombre cuya mascara ocultaba, según decían, un rostro repulsivo.

El conde Cullen había vivido entre las sombras desde la misteriosa muerte de sus padres. Nunca, sin embargo, había cejado en su empeño de desvelar el enigma que escondía tras lo que sospechaba fue un doble asesinato. Y ahora que la hermosa Bella había entrado por azar en su vida, tenía en sus manos el perfecto peón para culminar su mortífero juego de falsedad y venganza. Pero, al tender su despiadada trampa, ¿correría acaso el peligro de perder su corazón?

**PROLOGO**

_**Desenmascarado**_

Bella no podía hacer nada, excepto huir. Y rezar, porque esa era su única salvación.

Sin duda acudiría la policía. ¡Habia habido un asesinato! Cielo santo, si. Sin duda acudiría la policía.

No, sus esperanzas eran vanas. El asesinato no había ocurrido allí, de modo que la policía no iria al castillo. Pero si permitia que esa certeza dominara su mente, el pánico se apoderaría de ella. Y debía mantenerse alerta, porque estaba huyendo. Y porque ni siquiera conocía el rostro del mal que la acechaba.

Se hallaba lejos del gran castillo de los Cullen y oia su propia respiración laboriosa, como un viento feroz que la arrastraba consigo. Al fin tuvo que detenerse. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, comprendió que el sonido que había oído no procedía únicamente de sus ávidos pulmones. El viento se había levantado y retozaba entre los arboles, que formaban sobre su cabeza un extenso dosel. Bella se alegro, confiando en que la furia de los elementos dispara la bruma que siempre parecía pesar sobre aquellos bosques, tan cercanos a los yermos paramos cubiertos de matorrales.

Habia además luna llena. Si la bruma se disipaba, podría ver mas claramente. Pero también la verían a ella aquellos que la perseguían.

Respiro hondo, trabajosamente, y cuando creyo que podía ponerse en marcha otra vez giro despacio sobre si misma, intentando orientarse. El delicado lazo de encaje de la parte de atrás de su falda se engancho en una rama y Bella lo desprendió de un tiron, desgarrándolo. Solo pensaba en escapar y en salvarse.

La carretera quedaba al este. La carretera había Londres, hacia la civilización, hacia la cordura, quedaba al este. Por fuerza que tenia que pasar por allí algún carruaje de regreso a la ciudad. Si podía llegar a la carretera antes de que el asesino diera con ella…

Estaba segura de que aquella trama se tejía desde hacia largo tiempo, segura ded que aquel hombre tenia intención de destruirla para asegurarse de que jamás contara lo que sabia; de que jamás desvelara los secretos del castillo de los Cullen.

En medio de la oscuridad y la niebla, que la furia creciente del viento hacia girar, oyo el sonido espectral de un aullido. Los lobos clamaban al cielo. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Bella no les tenia miedo. Porque conocía el verdadero peligro. Y este podía ser una bestia, pero se presentaba bajo la forma de un hombre

El fragor del follaje **(NT: Es decir de las hojas caídas por el suelo, jaja no piensen mal)** la alerto de que alguien se acercaba. Bella se irguió y rezo porque el institno le proporcionara una señal, un modo de huir… Pero el ruido estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

_¡Corre!_

Aquella orden resonó como un grito en su cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando consigio reunir fuerza. El salió por entre los matorrales.

-¡Bella!

Ella conocía bien esa voz. Se quedo paralizada, con el aliento y el corazón suspendidos en la garganta. Y clavo la mirada en el rostro de aquel hombre: ¡el rostro bajo la mascara!

Habia conocido aquel rostro solo por el tacto, lojabia visto en fugaces momentos de abandono. Era un rostro sorprendente, rudo, pero bello, provisto de un recio mentón y una nariz fina y recta. Y los ojos…

Bella siempre había visto con claridad aquellos ojos, que la habían desafiado, medio desdeñado, y que también a veces se habían posado sobre ella con repentina y melancolica ternura.

Durante un instante fue como si el tiempor, el bosque y el viento se detuvieran. Bella lo miro con fijeza, estudiando su rostro. ¿Cuál era la mascara? ¿La careta de cuero de en forma de animal? ¿O aquel rostro humano, con sus facciones labradas, pero hermosas, tan clásicas en su forma que podrían haber pertenecido a un dios antiguo?

¿Qué era lo real? ¿La amenaza rapaz de la bestia o el ímpetu justiciero del hombre?

-Bella, por favor, por el amor de Dios, ven conmigo. Ven conmigo ahora mismo.

Mientras el hablaba, Bella oyo pasos tras ella. ¿Habia alguien mas? ¿Un salvador? ¿Alguien de apariencia mucho mas corriente? ¿Uno de los otros, de esos que decían ser adalides **(NT/: Jefe o caudillo de un grupo de soldados) ** y que sin embargo se hallaban enmarañados en aquella trampa en la que mezclaban los misterios y riquezas del pasado? El propio lord Erik, Laurent, James… Oh, dios, sir Jacob…

Bella se giro bruscamente y se quedo mirando al hombre que surgió de la senda oculta entre los arboles y arbutos.

-¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Avanzo hacia ella.

-Tocala y eres hombre muerto- bramo el hombre al que ella conocía como 'la bestia'.

-Va a matarte, Bella – dijo el otro suavemente.

-Eso jamás – respondió la Bestia en voz baja.

-¡Tu sabes que es un asesino!- grito el otro.

-Sabes que uno de nosotros es un asesino- dijo la Bestia con calma.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ese hombre es un monstruo! ¡Se ha demostrado!

Ella miro al uno y al otro, incapaz de ocultar la tormenta que agitaba en su interior. Si, uno de ellos era un asesino.

Y el otro era su salvación. Pero ¿Cuál era cual?

-Bella, rápido, ten cuidado… ven hacia mi – dijo el segundo.

El hombre al que conocía como la Bestia atrajo su mirada.

-Piensa despacio, amor mio. Piensa en todo lo que has visto y aprendido…, en todo lo que has sentido. Recuerda, Bella, y preguntate cual de los dos es el monstruo.

¿Recordar? ¿Qué tenia que recordar? ¿Rumores y mentiras? ¿O acaso el dia en que llego por primera vez a aquel bosque y oyo los aullidos… y el sonido de su voz?

El dia que conoció a la Bestia.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen algún comentario por favor, me a costado bastante escribir todo esto. Y mas sabiendo que tenia que cambiar algunas cosas.

Este nuevo Fic, que voy a empezar a subir. Va a ocupar todo mi tiempo, porque me es difícil escribir todo y leerlo, al mismo tiempo y mas sabiendo que tengo que estar atenta por los personajes y por como los describen porque no coinciden con las del libro de donde estoy sacando la historia.

Este libro pertenece a mi madre, y me lo lei el verano pasado durante el mes de Junio, me gusto y hoy decidi escribirlo.

Gracias, por pasarte. :') Lucia2O11.


	2. Capitulo 1 BELLA PVO

**Capitulo 1:**

-Cielos, ¿se puede saber que ha hecho ahora? - pregunto Bella con desaliento mirando a Embry, el criado, cofidente y, por desgracia con demasiada frecuencia, compañero de correrías de Seth.

-¡Nada!-respondio Embry, indignado.

-¿Nada? Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, sin aliento, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de verme obligada a acudir de nuevo en auxilio de mi tutor y a rescatarlo de algún calabozo, de algún burdel o de cualquier otro lugar de mala reputación?

Paul siempre andaba metiéndose en lios. Bella sabia que parecía indignada y furiosa. Sabia que también parecía dispuesta a dejar a su tutor se llevara su merecido, lo cual no era cierto. Embry lo sabia, y ella también.

Paul no era precisamente un tutor modélico, pese a que el destino le había proporcionado cierta posición social, y en aquella época el titulo de un hombre importaba mucho mas que se verdadera situación y cualidades.

Pero, doce años atrás, Pal la había salvado de ir a parar a un hospicio o algo peor. Paul nunca había tenido un medio de vida que pudiera llamarse honrable, pero desde el dia en que vio por primera vez a Bella, junto al cuerpo todavía caliente de su madre, le entrego su afecto y sus recursos, fueran estos cuales fuera.

Y ella no iba a ser menos. Llevaba varios años luchando afanosamente por procurarle un poco mas de… estabilidad. Un puesto honorable en la sociedad. Un hogar. Una vida decente.

Por suerte, Embry habia tenido la precaucion de espararla en la esquina de la calle, en lugar de entrar en el Museo Britanico, donde su desastrada aparencia y sus murmullos ansioso podían haberle costado a Bella el empelo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Vella sabias mas sobre el Antiguo Egipto que muchos estudiosos que había participado en las excavaciones, pero hasta Jacob Black había vacilado ante la idea de aceptar a una mujer.Y, teniendo en cuenta que Laurent MacDonald tenia voz y voto, la cosa no había sido fácil. Laurent, en realidad, la tenia gran estima, pero su admiración podía mas bien haberla perjudicado. Laurent, que se alardeaba de ser un excelente explorador y aventurero, creía sinceramente que las mujeres donde tenían que estar era en su casa. Al menos, James Sizemore e incluso Erik parecían acpetar su preciencia sin dificultades. Por suerte, Erik y Jacob eran los que de verdad importaban.

Pero las tribulaciones de su empre poco importaban en ese momento. Paul estaba en apuros. Pero ¡un lunes por la noche, nada mas empezar la semana…!

–Te juro que Paul no ha hecho nada – balbucio Embry. Era un hombre de corta estatura, pero vivaz, capaz de moverse con la agilidad de un lince y con idéntico sigilo.

Bella era consciente de que, pese a que quizás Paul no hubiera hecho nada, sin duda había estado planeando algo ilegal antes de hallarse metido en aquel atolladero.

Se la vuelta y miro hacia atrás. Los conservadores del museo, que en ese momento salian del imponente y bello edificio, podían tropezarse con ella en cualquier momento. De pronto apareció Alex Mittleman **(NT/: ha este personaje no le cambie el nombre, porque no sabia cual ponerle, asi que decidi dejarle asi.) **la mano derecha de sir Jacob. Si la veía, querria hablar con ella, acompañarla al tranvía. Tenía que moverse, y deprisa.

Tomo a Embry del brazo y lo condujo a toda prisa calle abajo. Al hacerlo, se alzo el viento y su pellizco escarchado se convirtió en una dentellada de hielo. Pero quizás solo fuera el viento. Quizas fuera la espantosa premonición.

–¡Vamos! ¡Habla,rápido! – le insitio Bell, agustiada.

Paul era listo y sumamente culto, y poseía además una educación callejera que le habían procurado en su juventud un sinfín de preceptores. Le había enseñado a Bella muchas cosas: lenguas, literatura, arte, historia, teatro… Y también le había enseñado que las apariencias constituían las nueve decimas parte de las leyes que regian la sociedad. Si hablaba como una dama noble, pero pobre, y vestia como tal, eso era lo que la gente creería que era.

–Dougray esta ahí delante – dijo Embry, refiriéndose a una taberna.

–¡Ahora no necesitas una dosis de ginebra! – le reprocho Bella.

–Ya lo creo que si – dijo el con un tono lastimero.

Bella dejo escapar un suspiro. La taberna de Dougray, un establecimiento frecuentado por obrero, tenia mejor reputación que la mayoría de los lugares a los que Embry y Paul eran asiduos. En ella permitían además la entraba a las mujeres, particularmente a las que formaban parte del cada vez mas nutrido batallón de las empleadas de oficina del país.

Bella siempre vestia con esmeri, a fin de conservar su empleo como ayudante de sir Jacob Black, conservador principal del departamente de Antiguedades Egipcias del Museo Britanico. Su falda era de un gris sombrio, con un pequeño abultamiento en la parte de atrás, y su blus, de corte elegante y bonito, era de un tono pareció aunque mas claro. Su capa, discreta y de buen paño, había pertenecido en otro tiempo a una fama de calidad que presumiblemente la entrego al Ejercito de Salvacion al adquirir otra mas a la moda. Su melena ondulada, que ella consideraba su único rasgo de belleza, era un lustroso castaño oscuro y estaba recogido sobre la coronilla de su cabeza. No llevaba joyas ni ornamento alguno, fuera de un sencilla sortija de oro que Paul había encontrado en el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y que ella llevaba desde entonces, predidada de una cadena cuando era niña, y ahora en el dedo.

Le pareció que nadie se fijaba en ellos cuando entraron en la taberna.

–¿Nos estamos escondiendo? –susurro Embry.

–Vamos al fondo por favor.

–Si intentas pasar desapercibida. Bells, será mejor que te desengañes, porque todos y cada uno de los hombres que hay en este sitio se han vuelto para mirarte.

–No seas ridículo.

–Es por tus ojos–le dijo el.

–Mis ojos son de color marrones, normales y corrientes– replico ella con impaciencia.

–No, niña, son de chocolate, de puro chocolate. Y a veces tienen un matiz dorado. Es muy extraño. Me temo que todos los hombres te miran… ¡y no precisamente como es debido! –dijo mirando a su alrededor con un destello de furia.

–Nadie me va a hacer nada, Embry. ¡Muevete, por favor!

Empujo rápidamente a Embry hacia el fondo del loca lleno de humo y pidió una ginebra para el y una taza de te para ella.

–Ahora, habla de una vez. –le ordeno.

–Paul te quiere con toda su alma niña, ya lo sabes– comenzó a decir el.

–Y yo a el. ¡Y ya no soy una niña, gracias a Dios! –replico Bella–. Embry, dime inmediatamente en que lio se ha metido–Embry mascullo algo sin apartarse el vaso de ginebra de la boca–.¡Embry! –le reprendió ella, enojada.

–Esta en manos del conde Cullen.

Bella dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa. No se esperaba aquello. Y, a pesar de que aun no conocía la historia, sinto de antemano un profundo desaliento.

Del conde Cullen se decía que era un monstruo.

No solo por el trato que les daba a sus obreros, sirvientes y miembros de la alta sociedad, sino en el pleno sentido de la palabra. Sus difundos padre, cuya riqueza era desmesurada, se habían preciado de ser grandes eruditos, anticuarios y arquologos. Su fervor por el Antiguo Egipto lo había llevado a pasar gran parte de su vida en El Cairo. Su único hijo fue a Inglaterra a fin de recibir una educación adecuada, pero volvió a reunirse con ellos al terminar sus estudios. Luego, según decían los periódicos, la famila cayo victima de una mortífera maldición. Carlisle y Esme Cullen descubrieron la tumba de un antiguo sacertode, repleta de preciosos artefactos . Entre ellos se hallaba una vasija que contenía el corazón de la concubina predilecta del sacerdote. La concubina, era al parecer una bruja. Naturalmente, al llevarse la vasija, una grave maldición recayó sobre la familia. Se decía que uno de los egipcios que trabajaban en la excavación fue presa del pánico y que señalando el cielo gritaba que robar el corazón de otra persona era un acto tan egoísta y cruel que atraería el desastre sobre ellos. El conde y la condesa se limitarion a reírse de aquel hombre, lo cual, por lo visto, fue un grave error, pues unos días después murieron misteriosamente y de la forma mas horrenda.

En aquella época, su hijo, el nuevo conde, se hallaba con las tropas de Su Majestad aplastando las sublevaciones de la India. Al enterarse de la noticia, se lanzo elonquecido al combate y consigio cambiar las tornas en una escaramuza en la que las tropas de Su Majestad eran claramente superadas en numero por sus oponentes. El conde se alzo con la victoria, pero sufrió heridas tan graves que quedo espantosamente difigurado. Y lastrado por una maldición familiar horrenda que, pese a su inmensa fortuna, no había podido encontrar esposa desde que se hallaba instalado en Londres.

Según se rumoreaba, aquel hombre era una de la vileza extrema. Espantoso rostro y figura, era tan retorcido, malvado y cruel como el corazón se había fundido con el del perverso señor del castillo metido en una vasija.

Se decía que aquella reliquia había desaparecido, y muchos creían que el corazón se había fundido con el del perverso señor del castillo. Secillamente, aquel hombre odiaba a todo el mundo. Vivia como un ermitaño en su inmensa y frondosa propiedad y no dudaba en denunciar a cuantos osaban traspasar las lindes de sus tierras. Al menos a los que no les disparaba.

Bella sabia todo aquello. De no haberlo leído en los periódicos, habría oído de todos modos la historia, sin duda embellecida, pues siempre era objeo de discusión en la sección de Antigüedades Egipcias del museo.

No hizo falta que Embry dijiera una sola palabra mas para que su corazob se llenara de temor.

Se quedo paralizada y procuro serenar su voz al preguntarle a Embry:

–¿Se puede saber como se las ha arreglado Paul para despertar la ira del conde Cullen?

Embry apuro su ginebra con un estrecimiento, se recostó en el asiento y miro a Bella.

–Tenia pensado…bueno, ya sabe, parar un carruaje que venia del norte.

Bella contuvo el aliento y lo miro con pasmo.

–¿Iba a robar un carruaje, como un vulgar salteador de caminos? ¡Podrian haberle disparado…o ahorcado!

Embry se removió, inquieto.

–Bueno veras, eso no podría haber ocurrido, porque no llego tan lejos.

Bella se sintió de pronto embargada por el desaliento y la tristeza. ¡Ahora tenia un empleo! Un empleo perfectamente respetable. Un trabajo que la llenaba de satisfacción y le proporcionaba un sueldo decente. Podia mantenerse ella y mantener a Paul, y también a Embry, si no lujosamente, al menos sin recurrir a cosas criminales.

–Te ruego que me digas que impidió que acabaran matándoos a los dos, malditos estúpidos–le exigió.

Embry se removió de nuevo en el asiento.

–El castido de Cullen–dijo con los ojos bajos.

–¡Continua! –dijo ella.

El agito las pestañas mientras decía, poniéndose a la defensiva:

–Paul te quiere tanto, Bells, que solo desea encontrar el modo de ofrecerte la posición que te mereces.

Bella clavo su mirada en e. La cólera se agio en su corazón y a continuación se disipo. No tenia sentido intentar explicar a Embry que ella nunca formaría parte de la alta sociedad. Quiza su padre fuera un noblre; quizás incluso se había casado con su madre en secreto. El anillo que llevaba su madre en el momento de morir atestiguaba que la habían querido lo suficiente como para comprarle una delicada joya.

La gente creía que Bella era la hija de un pariente lejado de Paul, de un hombre elevado al rango de caballero por su valentía al servivio de Su Majestad en el Sudan. Pero no era cierto. Y jamás habría para ella un matrimonio de alto copete, ni una temporada social, ni nada parecido. Y, si se pasaba de la raya, acabaría descubriéndose la verdad.

Y la verdad no era atractiva en lo mas minim. Su madre había sido prostituta y había muerto en Whitechapel. Sin duda en otro tiempo había soñado con una vida mejor. Pero se había enamorado y había acabado en East End en Londres, deshereda, sin un penique y abandona a su suerte. Fuera quien fuese el padre de Bella, había desaparecido mucho antes de que ella cumpliera los nueve años. Y Reene Jardinelle había muerto en las mismas calles en las que trabaja. Si Paul no hubiera aparecido aquel dia…

–Embry– dijo Bella con un profundo suspiro– explicate, por favor.

–Las verjas del castillo estaban entreabiertas– dijo el con sencillez.

–¿Entreabiertas? – pregunto ella.

–Bueno…,estaban cerradas. Pero hay un agujero en el muro, y como Paul es tan aventurero…

–¡Aventurero!

Embry se azoro, pero no cambio de adjetivo.

–No había perros. Era casi de noche. Se cuentan muchas historias sobre los lobos que merodean por el bosque del castillo, pero ya conoces a Paul. Penso que podíamos entrar.

–Entiendo.¿Solo para disfrutar del jardín y de la luz de la luna?

Embry se encogió de hombros incomodo.

–Esta bien, esta bien. Paul pensaba que podía haber alguna baratija en el jardín que tal vez valiera una fortuna si la vendíamos a las personas adecuadas. Eso es todo. No teníamos mala intensión. Paul creía que podíamos encontrar alguna cosilla que el conde Cullen no echara en falta y que quizá nos diera mucho dinero si la vendíamos… como es debido.

–¡El mercado negro!

–Paul quiere lo mejor para ti. Y como ese joven museo demuestra tanto interés…

Bella no tuvo mas remedio que hacer girar los ojos. Embry se estaba refieriendo a sir Laurent MacDonald, asesor de lord Erik Wimbky y director de la sección de Antigüedades gracias a su experiencia en excavaciones egipcias y sin duda también a las grandes sumas de dinero que donaba al museo.

Laurent era un hombre atractivo. A decir, verdad era bastante guapo. Y también había sido elevado al rango de caballero gracias a su paso por el ejercito. Era alto, encantador, bien hablado y ancho de espaldas. Con todo, y a pesar de que disfrutaba de su compañía, Bella se mostraba precavida. Pese al atractivo de Laurent, a sus continuos halagos y sus intentos de acercarse a ella, Bella nunca olvidaba las circustancias de su nacimiento. Muchas veces se había imaginado a su madre, hermosa y sola, entegandole su confianza a un hombre como aquel contra toda lógica.

Sabia que Laurent estaba interesado en ella, pero también que su relación no tenia porvenir. Estaba segura de que ella no era la clase de mujer que un hombre como Laurent llevaba a casa de su madre.

Y ella solo estaba dispuesta a aceptar un autentico compromiso. No quería enamorarse locamente, ni permitir que la pasión le hiciera perder la cabeza. Y pensaba conservar su orgullo, su dignidad y su posición a toda costa. Se negaba a considerar siquiera la idea de perder su empleo en el museo, yy por ello estaba decidida a andarse con mucho ojo.

–Embry, a mi no me interesa ningún hombre que no me quiera por lo que soy.

–Eso esta muy bien, Bella. Pero vivimos en un mundo en el que solo importan el pedigrí y la riqueza.

Ella estuvo a punto de gruñir.

–Un tutorcon un largo historial de detenciones y arrestos no me dara un pedigrí ni riquezas, Embry.

–Oh,vamos, por favor, Bella, te aseguro que no pensábamos hacer nada malo. Ha habido mucho bandidos y salteadores de caminos que se han hecho famosos y que hasta se han convertido en leyende por robar a los ricos y dárselo a los pobres. Lo que pasa es que en este caso los pobre somos nosotros.

–Los bandidos y los salteadores de caminos han acabo colgando de un horca muy a menudo–le recordó ella con un destello en la mirada–.He intentado explicaros muchas veces, con paciencia de un santo, que robar no es solo mezquino. ¡Tambien es ilegal!

–¡Ay,Bella,niña! –dijo Embry, compunfido, y fijo de nuevo sus ojos en la mesa–¿Puedo tomar otra ginebra?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Bella–.¡Tienes que mantenerte sobro y acabar de contarme la historia para que sepa que puedo hacer!¿Donde esta Paul ahora? ¿Lo han llevado ante un juez? ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? ¿Lo pillaron…?

–Me empujo hacia los arboles y se dejo atrapar–dijo Embry.

–Entonces,¿lo han arrestrado? –pregunto ella.

Embry movio la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se mordió el labio y dijo:

–Esta en el castillo de Cullen. Por lo menos, eso creo. He venido lo antes posible.

–¡Oh dios mio! ¡A estas horas ya lo habran llevado a prisión! –exclamo Bella.

Para sorpresa suya, Embry meneo de nuevo la cabeza.

–No, veras, oi lo que decía la Bestia.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Estaba allí. El conde Cullen estaba allí, montando un corcel negro y enorme, de aspecto diabólico. ¡Era inmenso! Y les gritaba a sus hombres que debían retener al intruso y que…

–¿Qué, que?

–Que no podían permitirle revelar lo que había visto.

Ella se quedo mirándolo, llena de perpejidad. El frio que había sentido un rat antes en el cuello se había convertido de pronto en un tempani que traspsaba su carne.

–¿Qué es lo que visteis?

El sacudió la cabeza.

–¡Nada! De verdad, nada. Pero había otros hombres con Cullen. Y se llevaron a Paul al castillo.

–¿Cómo sabes que era Cullen?- pregunto ella.

Embry se estremeció.

–Por la mascara–dijo en voz baja.

–¿Lleva una mascara?

–Oh,si. Ese hombre es un monstruo. Seguro que la habras oído decir.

–¿Esta lisiado, ecorvado y además lleva una mascara?

–No, no, es enorme. Bueno al menos parecía muy alto en su silla de montar. Y lleva una mascara. De cuero, creo, pero con cara de animal. En parte león, quizás. O lobo. O dragon. Es horrenda, es todo lo que se. Su voz es como el trueno, profunda…¡como si de verdad lo hubieran maldecido el diablo! Pero era el. ¡Claro que era el! – ella lo miro con fijeza. Embry meneo la cabeza,apenado–. Paul me estrangularía si se entera de que se ha sacrificado solo para que yo te venga con el cuento, pero… no podemos dejarlo allí, aunque la policía sospeche que es un ladron…

Si, seria preferible. Si al menos Paul hubiera sido llevado a Londres para enfrentarse a juicio, ella podría haberle pagado un abogado. O podría presentarse ante el magistrado y asegurar que su tutor estaba loco, que empezaba a chochear. Podria…Solo Dios sabia lo que podría haber hecho.

Pero según Embry, Paul seguía en el castillo de Cullen, retenido por un hombre celebre por su despiadada crueldad. Bella se levanto.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Embry.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? – inquirió ella con un suspiro cansino–. Voy al castillo.


	3. Continuación Capitulo 1 , EDWARD PVO

**Continuación Capitulo 1:**

Embry se estremeció.

He metido la pata. Paul no quiere que te pongas en peligro.

Bella sintió una aguda punzada de lastima por Embry, pero ¿Qué esperaba el compañero de andanzas de Paul?

No me pondré en peligro –le aseguro con una débil sonrisa–.He aprendido de él a ser una artista del disimulo, Embry. Me presentare como la efigie misma de la ingenuidad y el candor, y me devolverán a mi tutor. Ya lo veras.

El se levanto velozmente.

¡No puedes ir sola!

No pienso hacerlo –le aseguro ella secamente–. Primero tenemos que ir a casa para que me cambie. Y tú también.

¿Yo?

¡Si, tu!

¿Cambiarme?

La apariencia lo es todo, Embry –le dijo ella sagazmente. El pareció perplejo–. Da igual. Vamos, creo que hemos de darnos prisa –de pronto se quedo helada y se volvió hacia el –. Embry, esto no lo sabe nadie ¿no? ¿Nadie sabe que Paul está en manos del conde Cullen?

Nadie aparte de mí. Y de ti claro.

Bella sintió que unos dedos huesudos y fríos se cerraban sobre su corazón. Dios santo, aunque se le considerara una bestia, el conde Cullen no podía matar a un hombre así como así.

Embry, hemos de darnos prisa –dijo y, agarrándolo del brazo, lo saco a rastras de la taberna.

**Edward PVO:**

El caballero descansa plácidamente – dijo Elisabeth Prior al entrar en el salón, y se dejo caer en una de los grandes y mullidos sillones que había frente al fuego.

A su lado, sentado en el otro sillón, el amo del castillo miraba pensativamente el fuego mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza de Ayax, su perro pastor irlandés.

Edward Masen, conde Cullen, miro a Elisabeth frunciendo las cejas, enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un momento dijo:

¿Está gravemente herido?

Oh, yo diría que no. El médico ha dicho que no parece haberse roto ningún hueso, si bien es cierto que se hizo algunos arañazos al trepar por la tapia y caerse. Pero creo que dentro de un par de días estará como nuevo.

¿No saldrá a merodear por la casa en plena noche?

Elisabeth sonrió.

Cielo santo, no. Emmett está montado guardia en el pasillo. Y, como bien sabes, la cripta está bien cerrada. Solo tú y yo tenemos las llaves de las puestas de abajo. Aunque saliera a dar una vuelta, no encontraría nada. Y además, no saldrá. Como tenia algunos dolores, le hemos dado una buena dosis de láudano.

No saldrá. Emmett se encargara de ellos –dijo Edward con firmeza. El servicio del castillo era escaso, sumamente escaso, a decir verdad, para el mantenimiento de una casa tan grande. Pero todos los que formaban parte de él eran considerados amigos. Y cada hombre y cada mujer era leal hasta la medula: mucho más de lo que podían sugerir las apariencias.

Tienes razón, claro. Emmett es muy diligente –convino Elisabeth.

¿Qué crees que impulso a ese hombre a hacer tal cosa? –pregunto Edward, y, apartando la mirada de las llamas, la poso de nuevo en Elisabeth–. Los jardines son tan frondosos que forman una autentica selva. Es asombroso que se arriesgara a atravesarlos.

¡Y pensar lo bien cuidados que estaban cuando Vivian tus padres! –suspiro Elisabeth.

Un año de lluvia inglesa, querida mía, hace maravillas–dijo Edward–. ¡Ahora tenemos una selva y animales feroces! ¿Por qué se habrá arriesgado?

Por la promesa de grandes riquezas que robar –dijo ella.

Tú no crees que trabaje para otros, ¿verdad? –pregunto él con viveza.

Ella levanto sus manos.

¿Sinceramente? No, creo que vino a robar alguna cosa de valor, nada más. ¿Puede, sin embargo, que trabaje para alguien, con intención de averiguar qué es lo que tienes? Si, es posible.

Mañana lo averiguare –dijo Edward. Sabía que el sonido de su voz daba escalofríos. No pretendía que fuera así, pero, en lo que al castillo y a sus presentes actividades se refería, señita cierta ferocidad. Sabía que estaba amargado, pero se sentía con derecho a estarlo. No solo tenía que resolver problemas del pasado. También el futuro.

Elisabeth lo miro con ansiedad, alarmada por su tono.

Dice llamarse Paul Montgomery. Y jura que actuaba solo, aunque ya lo sabes, porque estabas con Emmett y con Jasper cuando lo encontraron.

Si, lo sé. También asegura que cayó por casualidad en los jardines del castillo. No sé cómo puede uno caerse por casualidad desde una muralla de tres metros de alto. Dado que asegura que no tenia a la intención, afirma, naturalmente, ser inocente de todo intento de conspiración. Pero ya veremos, Jasper ira mañana a la ciudad a ver que puede averiguar sobre él. Naturalmente, seguirá siendo nuestro invitado hasta que descubramos sus verdaderas intenciones.

¿Quieres que vaya yo también a hacer algunas compras? – sugirió Elisabeth.

Puede –dijo Edward en voz baja, y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro –. Y puede que sea hora de que empiece a aceptar algunas de las invitaciones que me han hecho.

Elisabeth se echo a reír.

Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes hacerlo. ¡Pero piensa en el pavor que sentirían las mamas de esas debutantes!

Sí, hay que tenerlo encuentra.

Es una lástima que no tengas una prometida o una esposa que te haga compañía. Y que de paso demuestre que sobre esta casa no pesa ninguna maldición y que tú no eres una bestia, sino un hombre herido por una gran tragedia familiar.

Eso también es cierto –murmuro él, mirándola con fijeza mientras sopesaba su respuesta.

¡Por el amor de Dios, no me mires así! –exclamo Elisabeth riendo–. ¡Soy demasiado vieja, excelencia!

El se vio obligado a sonreír. Elisabeth era una mujer hermosa. Sus ojos verdes rebosaban inteligencia, y a pesar de que rondaba los cuarenta años, poseía un rostro de rasgos finos que sin duda conservaría su belleza hasta los cien años, si Dios le concedía una vida tan larga.

¡Ah, Elisabeth! Tú conoces mi alma como ninguna otra mujer podrá hacerlo, y, sin embargo, tienes razón –su semblante se endureció–. Pero, si conociera a una posible candidata a convertirse en mi esposa, no la mezclaría en esta farsa. Solo Dios sabe que peligros tendría que afrontar.

En eso tienes razón. Nadie en su sano juicio enredaría a una inocente a esta endiablada telaraña–murmuro ella–. No se puede poner en peligro a una muchacha.

Sí, pero mi madre está muerta ¿no es cierto? –inquirió él con voz crispada.

Tu madre era una mujer común, y tú lo sabes. Tanto por sus conocimientos, como por sus aspiraciones y su coraje –dijo ella–. No encontraras otra mujer como ella.

No –convino Edward–. Y el hecho de que esos desalmado mataran a una mujer me vuelve el corazón de piedra, aunque estoy seguro de que habría seguido con esto con idéntica resolución si hubiera sido únicamente mi padre quien hubiera muerto asesinado de manera tan cruel –vacilo un momento–. Ah, Elisabeth, no me hace feliz que tú estés metida en esto.

Ella sonrió.

Yo estaba metida en esto antes que tu –le recodo suavemente–. Y estoy más que dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida y todo lo que tengo. Pero, aun así, no creo que esté en peligro. Yo no tengo los conocimientos ni el talento de tu madre. Y tampoco creo que una joven, un bonito trofeo pudieras llevar del brazo, estuviera en peligro. Tú eres el que está en el punto de mira, si es que hay algún peligro. Cualquier enemigo que tengas sabe que no pararas hasta que los muertos puedan descansar en paz.

Yo soy el maldito –le recodo él.

¿y crees en maldiciones? –pregunto Elisabeth con cierta sorna.

Depende de lo que se considere una maldición. Creo en el infierno, si. ¿pueden levantarse las maldiciones? Si, desde luego. Pero antes he de encontrar la solución a este misterio –dijo en tono solemne.

Elisabeth movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿lo ves? Una joven bonita que jure amarte, pese a tu espantosa cara y a todo lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado, cambiaria la apariencia del castillo, y de su amo. Tal vez haya alguien a quien puedas… pagar.

¡hablas en serio! –exclamo él.

Si. Creo sinceramente que lo que necesitas es una mujer bonita a tu lado. Alguien que te acompañe en los salones de la alta sociedad, alguien que demuestre que eres humano.

¡Con lo que me ha costado ser el que soy! – dijo el sardónicamente.

Si, y era necesario –Repuso Elisabeth–. Nadie había entrado en el castillo… hasta ahora.

Nadie que nosotros sepamos –dijo él con aspereza.

Edward, es hora de cambiar de rumbo.

No puedo hacerlo hasta que llegue al fondo de todo esto.

Puede que nunca llegues.

Te equivocas. Llegare.

Está bien, entonces, considéralo desde otro punto de vista. Riza un poco más el rizo de esta farsa, Edward. Has hecho que todo lo que puede hacerse desde las sombras, y seguirás haciéndolo. Pero creo sinceramente que es hora de que vuelvas a salir al mundo. Te han invitado a la fiesta de recaudación de fondos del museo. Estás convencido de que estamos tratando con miembros del estamento académico, y es una suposición muy plausible. ¿Y quién mejor que aquéllos que compartían la pasión y la fascinación de tus padres por las maravillas del mundo antiguo? Tú mismo me has dicho que ya has reducido tu lista de sospechosos.

El se levanto, inquieto, y comenzó a pasearse delante del fuego. Sintiendo el estado de ánimo de su amo, Ayax gimoteó con nerviosismo. Edward se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarlo.

No pasa nada, chicho–dijo, luego fijó de nuevo su atención en Elisabeth–. Si, buscaremos a alguien con profundo conocimiento en la materia. Eso está claro. Pero también buscamos a alguien capaz de asesinar con premeditación, utilizando las retorcidas artimañas que acabaron con la vida de mis padres.

Elisabeth se quedó callada un momento. A pesar de que había transcurrido un año, resultaba imposible recordar cómo habían muerto el difundo conde y la condesa sin experimentar una espantosa sensación de pavor y tristeza.

Edward se acercó a la mesa que había detrás de las butacas, se sirvió un vaso de brandy, lo apuró de un trago y volvió a mirar a Elisabeth.

Disculpa mis modales –dijo–. ¿te apetece un brandy querida?

Pues, a decir verdad, si – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Edward sirvió dos vasos y, dándole uno, dijo con aspereza:

Por la noche. Por la oscuridad y las tinieblas.

No, por el día y por la luz – dijo ella con firmeza, Edward hizo una mueca–. Es hora de que le des un giro a tu vida, ya te lo he dicho – insistió ella–. Tenemos que buscarte una joven bonita y agradable. No muy rica, ni muy noble. Eso sería absurdo, teniendo en cuenta… En fin, con tu reputación, nadie se lo tragaría. Pero tienen que darse las circunstancias adecuadas. Hemos de encontrar a la persona idónea. Ha de ser bastante joven, bonita, compasiva y también poseer cierto encanto. Con la mujer adecuada a tu lado, podrás proseguir tus indagaciones sin tener que preocuparte de madres desesperadas listas para entregar a sus hijas en sacrificio a la Bestia sólo para conseguir la fortuna de los Cullen.

¿Y donde encuentro a esa encantadora beldad? –pregunto el con una sonrisa–. Ha de tener cierta inteligencia… y el encanto del que tu hablas. Si no, tenerla a mi lado no servirá de nada. Sería absurdo recorrer las calles para contratar a una mujer semejante. Te aseguro que no encontraríamos una belleza dulce y bien hablada. Así que por ese lado hay pocas posibilidades. Y es muy improbable que la perfecta candidata venga a llamar a mi puerta.

En ese preciso instante, alguien llamó con firmeza a la puerta de la sala. Jasper, ataviado con su uniforme de lacayo, un tanto estrafalario pero sin duda imponente en un hombre de su estatura y fortaleza física, abrió la puerta. Parecía perplejo.

Hay una joven que pregunta por usted, lord Edward.

¿Una joven? –repitió Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper asintió.

Pues sí, una joven muy bonita que espera abajo, en la verja.

¡Una joven! –exclamó Elisabeth, mirando a Edward con fijeza.

Sí, sí, eso lo hemos dejado claro –dijo Edward–. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿A qué ha venido?

¿Qué importa eso? – dijo Elisabeth–. Debes invitarla a pasar y averiguar qué se le ofrece.

Claro que importa, Elisabeth. Puede que sea una cretina, si ha venido hasta aquí. O que trabaje para alguien –replicó Edward.

Elisabeth agitó la mano en el aire.

Hazla pasar, Jasper. Inmediatamente. ¡Oh, Edward, por favor! No puedes ser siempre tan desconfiado –el enarco una ceja–. ¡Edward, por favor! No tenemos visitas desde hace…¡años! –concluyo, acalorada–. Podría serviros una cena deliciosa. ¡Que ilusión!

Sí, que ilusión! –dijo Edward secamente, y levantó las manos–. Jasper, haz pasar a esa joven, ya que ha venido a llamar a nuestra puerta – miro a Elisabeth.


	4. Nota

**La historia de Baile de Mascaras la suspenderé, básicamente, porque otra persona ya la tiene subida y desde antes que yo. Y no me parece bien estar subiendo la misma historia que ella subió. Asique, si desean terminar de leerla les dejo aquí el link: **.net/s/6457469/1/EL_HOMBRE_BAJO_LA_MASCARA (espero que no te importe, que lo ponga, asi las personas que la estaban leyendo la pueden terminar)

Perdón, a la escritora que la subió antes que yo, la verdad no pensé que alguien ya la hubiera subido antes, ya que este libro lo encontré en la biblioteca de mi madre y pensé que no se conocía, mis sinceras disculpas.

**Atte: Bellas Lussis :D**


End file.
